A Vaction With The Crew
by NekoChan4Eva
Summary: This Story has been discontinued. Sorry, i might finish it one day. I'm just not interested in FMA anymore since i finished the series. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"VACATION?" I asked in such surprise. "Yup! Havoc, Breda and Kain all spoke at the same time. Since we made peace with Ishbal and all the Homunculi are gone. The boss thought we should take a break at the beach house, 2 hours away from here."

_Hmmm..so Roy is wanting us to go on vacation huh?, he couldn't of had picked the worse time. I don't have anyone to watch Black Hayate or water the plants. _

"I don't know guys. I began, I mean I need someone to take care of the house and such, plus I need to do some studying."

"Aww, com'on lieutenant, you need to relax every once in a while" A voice spoke behind. It was Roy.

"Sir, when I'm at work I need to be formal, and assertive.. I told you that before. But I honestly think the last thing we need is a vacation."

"Well the vacation is not a question of whether you are or are not going, it's a demand from Roy Mustang your boss."

Riza sighed, "as you wish sir."

"Good, okay men. As soon as work is over, head home and pack your things and meet me at my place" Roy spoke as he walked away to sit at his desk. "I will alert the Fuhrer about this, so nether of you have to worry about an excuse."

-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Riza,Havoc,Kain and Breda met at the colonel's house together. All wearing vacation clothing; Riza was wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts, Havoc was wearing a black t-shirt and swimming trunks, Kain and Breda were wearing a blue t-shirt and long pants.

"Where Is the colonel?" Kain asked.

"I don't know, probably trying to find out how the hell he is apost to get his surf board thru the door." Havoc said.

"If he doesn't come here in 2 seconds I'm going home." Riza said irritated about even thinking about going to a beach house.

Soon, they spotted Mustang. With a Ed hardy trunks on and a orange shirt with an pattern on it.

"Alright, everyone to the car." Havoc said as everyone followed him.

-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]


	2. Chapter 2

**-Getting in the car-**

"How in the hell are we all going to fit into that tiny car?" Breda asked.

"You got a point there, maybe we can all just try to make room" Havoc said while scratching the back of his head.

When they all got into the car, everyone was completely squished together. Riza was all up against Havoc (author note: that sentence sounded so wrong. LOL) Roy was squished between Havoc and Kain, and Falman was on the other side of Riza. It was a disaster.

"Okay.. I can't go like this for two hours, guys. I knew we should of just stayed at Head Quarters for the day."

"Yeah she's right, I can't stand being in here with a bunch of dumb asses inn a car" Breda said with laughter.

"Dumb asses? You agreed to do this!"

"Okay, okay everyone take a chill pill. Havoc DRIVE, and get this over with" Roy finally spoke.

-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-

**-What the Ride was like-**

"Roy get you damn legs off me, and get your head off Falman!" Breda yelled.

Roy was on top of Falman and Breda relaxed and almost asleep, Roy felt like he was a on a lumpy mattress. But it was better then being squished.

"Since I _am_ a higher rank then you, I have to right to do whatever I want in this car, Breda."

"Both of you just shut up, I am already annoyed, we have one more hour away." Havoc said.

"One more hour of hell" Riza mumbled.

"Everyone in the back was singing "100 Beers on the Wall" song. In till Riza finally cracked.

"Will all of you jackasses, just SHUT up."

"Jeez Riza, you're a bit cranky today" Breda said

"You would be cranky too if you were forced to come here, even though you didn't want to.

-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-

**-The room, The sights and The atmosphere-**

When they finally arrived, they saw a very old house with a broken window and spider webs. The ceiling looks like it was about to fall and the paint was chipping off. The house looked like it was about 1,000 years old.

"I'm going to go ask if we have the wrong place.." Riza said.

"Well it says "64 Strawberry Drive" I'm pretty sure this is it.." Roy said with an disappointed fading tone.

"Well my day off is ruined" Kain said.

"We can't judge everything from the outside.. Right? Lets look on the inside."

They all walked inside, seeing the horrible windows but decent size living room with 2 big couches and a few spider webs. There was 5 doors all in a row probably leading in to the bedrooms.

"Well find your bedrooms men, and pack your stuff out." Roy commanded.

**(Riza POV)**

_This is horrible, I want to go home. But if it's the colonel's orders, I shall stay. I can make do I guess. I just need to clean up the place. _

Riza started cleaning up, getting rid of spider webs and wiped off some dust off the bed. It was going to be a while to get this place cleaned up. After she finished, Mustang called everyone to go swimming and cook barbeque.

**(No longer in Riza's POV) **

**-At The Beach-**

"Whoa look Mustang, check out Riza in the swimsuit." Havoc said.

"Shut up Havoc, where not hear to look at young woman in.. WOW"

The crew had there mouths hanging, with amazement of course. They saw Riza in her silver swimsuit with a surf board in her hands, the suit looked like it fit her curvy and beautiful body like a glove.

"Are you guys okay?" Riza asked, staring completely confused at the boys.

"Uhh. YEAH!, Okay lets hit the water." Kain said gathering his goggles.

"No, maybe we should just sit for a while" Roy said.

"What's wrong Mustang, scared of water? Oh yeah, I forgot you were as useless as a wet match when it comes to water" Havoc said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Havoc" Roy said irritated

"Uhh sir, where is all the food and stuff to cook?" Falman asked.

"Oh darn, I left it in the building, let me go get it" Roy said

"Let me come with you, I need to get my cell phone to check on Black Hayate anyway." Riza said running up to the colonel.

-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-

**AUTHORS NOTE: First ever fanfic, so cut me some slack! Lol. I'm not sure if I will stick with this story. I think I made things go a bit fast Anyway REVIEW!! 3**


End file.
